bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 3: Chapter 3: The Betrayal
I woke up lying on my bed. James or Brian musta laid me down or something. I got up and as I got to the door, James slammed the door in my face as he came in. "AGH!" I fell onto my back and James picked me up and slammed me against the wall. "Did you sell him out?!" James growled. I said, "What? Sell who out?" James almost had tears in his eyes, "Brian! He got hauled in last night for helping us kill those inmates at the asylum!" James hissed. My heart dropped into my stomach as I blurted in shock, "WHAT?! I didn't grass! I swear! I wouldn't do that!" James let go of the scruff of my shirt, "Just making sure. We need to find out what the hell is going on! We need to see Doug right now! Get dressed!" I quickly dressed into my school uniform, since it was already out on my bed. James and I grabbed bikes and pedaled to Bullworth Town. We ran into Doug Manning Offices, and burst into Doug's office. Doug was standing, had his back turned toward us, gazing out the window. I panted, "Doug, why did Brian get hauled in? Why are the police apparently looking for us?" Doug said boredly, "You two just don't get it, do you? Brian was the first to be taken down. I told the police that you three were working for the mafia. Us." James uttered, "What...?" Doug laughed, "I am ''the Don of the Italian Mafia of Liberty City! ''We, ''in this entire building, are mobsters. ''You, ''were errand boys for the mob! This isn't a ''bounty hunter ''office! That's just a ''diversion!" I yelled angrily, "What about my dad?! What really happened to him?! What about that letter he left me?!" Doug turned around laughing, "Your father, Vincent Ryder, was a hitman for us. He wanted out of the life so he could be with his family. And that letter, was forged by your trainer Jason. Actually, he didn't really have to forge the letter at all, since you didn't know what your father's handwriting looked like. I mean, you never really met him! And we sent him on one last contract to kill the son of the leader of the Irish mob. What daddy didn't ''know, was that he was walking right into an obvious trap. There's no getting out! He ''knew that!So, I. . . blew him away with an AK." Doug "He was too trusting! Just. Like. You." I felt my blood boil and my teeth grind together, "You lying son of a BITCH!!" I bolted toward him and tackled him and started punching him. All of a sudden, I felt extreme pain in 3 spots on my back. I've been shot 3 times. James knocked the gun out of the guy's hand and threw it out the window. James threw the guy out the window along with the gun. Then he was knocked out by a fired tranquilizer dart. He fell on his side and I plummeted to the ground out of being shot. . . I felt someone was tying me up and then I was thrown on the ground and then James landed next to me. One man held a gun up to us. "No. Don't kill them. Greg's gonna die anyway! And the other kid is gonna either die of thirst or get eaten by a wolf. Let's just say that we killed them." The man holstered his weapon, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go to that burger joint in the Vale. I'm jonesin' for a chicken bucket." The other man agreed and walked away. We were in the middle of no where, and I was losing blood. . . Category:Blog posts